Where Do We Go From Here?
by Amaya-EA
Summary: Matt and Mimi are good friends and both are involved in steady relationships. This is the story of what happens when Mimi suddenly decideds that what she desires most is not Matt's friendship, but his love. Rated M just in case. Please R & R


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, their Digimon, or anything that Konami created. I am just borrowing them temporarily to write this story.

Story summary: Matt and Mimi have been friends for seven years. They butted heads at first, but now they have a comfortable friendship. Both are involved in pretty solid relationships with other people, but Mimi suddenly realizes she wants Matt. This is the story of the trials and tribulations she goes through after coming to this_ stunning_ realization.

Relationships: If you don't like the Matt/Sora, Mimi/Willis or T.K./Kari pairings, please go elsewhere. (M/S+M/W will eventually end up being a Matt/Mimi pairing)

Chapter summary: Primarily an introduction. Mimi is thinking about Matt, while waiting to go to his and Sora's party with Willis (her current boyfriend). Matt, Sora, T.K. and Kari are setting the party up, while talking about their love lives.

Special note: This story is dedicated to, and inspired by Sincere Friendship, who is an amazing writer.

~*~*~*~*~*

_He says yes and I say no. He asks why and I say I don't know. I say goodbye and he says hello. Oh Matt, what am I ever going to do with you?_

Mimi was lying on her fluffy pink towel, tanning like she always did on a Saturday afternoon. The sun was toasty on her skin, and the waves were crashing gently on the shore, slowly lulling her to sleep. She couldn't help but think of Matt.

All the Digidestined had returned to earth not too long ago, but Mimi only really managed to remain close with two of the boys; Matt and Willis, and one of the girls, Yolie. Even though there was two years between them in age, Mimi and Yolei treated each other like sisters.

She and Willis had had several encounters and were close pen pals before they decided to start dating and at first she thought that she couldn't be happier.

Willis had been the nice-guy-next-door that Mimi just happened to be looking for. After the incident with Diaboromon, Mimi began emailing Willis, who was coincidentally friends with Michael. When they began emailing regularly, she wasn't totally sure that she liked his attitude. It turned out that he was just stressed out because of what was happening with Kokomon and Terriermon, so Mimi decided to give him another chance (at least in terms of being friends as she didn't know him well enough to just assume they were compatible for dating). After things settled down with his Digimon, and the Digidestined had returned from the Digital world the second time, he moved from Colorado to Japan in order to be closer to Kari, and potentially steal her out from under T.K.'s nose.

Mimi, being friends with Kari as well as knowing how T.K. would react, told Willis off. She gave him an ultimatum: either be friends with Kari, or go back home, but don't move to Japan and try to ruin everyone's lives. He took the hint quickly (and rather well considering), and turned his attention to her. She gave him the cold shoulder for some time, as she still wasn't totally sure if he could be trusted. Upon emailing Michael to catch him up on the goings-on, Michael vouched for Willis, which was the ultimate reason Mimi decided to give him a chance to date her.

He turned out to be a real sweetheart (after he understood that Kari was off limits). Even when he wasn't making a pass at her, he was still friendly and kind towards Mimi. When they finally started dating right around her birthday (which was in May) everything was going swimmingly and they hadn't looked back since. At least...Willis hasn't.

Mimi had known Matt longer than she had known Willis, but she had never allowed herself to think of Matt as anything more than a friend. Their last days in the Digital world quickly put new thoughts and ideas into her head about him though.

The first time the group went to the Digital world, Matt seemed like a very cold human being. He had all sorts of traits and characteristics that made him very unappealing to befriend or talk to. He used to scold Mimi for her whining, and he was more concerned about how Sora was feeling, rather than how Mimi was feeling. He fought with Tai all the time over insignificant things, and didn't want any help from anyone.

His behaviour had changed since that first time. He was much more courteous towards Mimi. He offered her food before taking some for himself, it seemed as though he was trying to fight less with Tai (at least when Mimi was around), when Mimi got upset he didn't scold her; he simply smirked at her and reminded her of all the good things she had to be thankful for. Even though he had to bite his tongue to keep from being sarcastic with his thank yous, he slowly started accepting help when he was struggling with his emotions.

Mimi later realized that Matt's change in behaviour had little to do with her. She chose to ignore that particular set of facts, preferring to pretend he just wanted a change. She also didn't like to put herself down (which had a lot to do with Willis). He always told her to quit it if she did (only when he was around of course), and so she slowly got out of the habit. She still had the negative thoughts; however, and chose to write them down in a book when she had time. _For future reference, _she'd told herself at the time.

Willis had asked Mimi out in secret, a little while before everyone had to travel back to the Digital world. Mimi hadn't told anyone, and she made Willis promise to keep it to himself as well. She didn't know why she had done that. Everyone knew they liked each other. _I guess I just don't want to look like I'm latching onto him because he's rich and I want him to take care of me. _Mimi thought at the time that she was making a good decision. She and Willis got along very well, and he treated her right. Their Digimon even became good friends because of their union. Still, with Matt's major change in behaviour, Mimi wished she had waited just a little while longer.

When the other Digidestined finally found out (T.K. had spotted Mimi and Willis kissing before Mimi had to leave with everybody else, and so by proxy everybody else knew too) they were all seemingly happy for Mimi. She hadn't even thought to look to Matt for approval. She hadn't really _cared_ whose approval she got and whose she didn't. Now however, it seemed that whenever she and Willis were around Matt, Willis would always come and be affectionate towards her _just_ as Matt was trying to say something.

Mimi sat up and tied her long ... hair in a ponytail. The breeze felt good. _I wonder what Matt is up to right now. I wouldn't mind grabbing a bite to eat if he happens to be close by...oh shoot! There I go again thinking about Matt instead of Willis. I just don't understand. He never paid any notice to me at all when we first met, so it wasn't a surprise when he and Sora started dating. Dating...I guess that's the wrong word, but it's the only word that comes to mind without sounding snarky. They've been living together for so long, they're practically common-law married. I just can't _stand_ Sora sometimes. She acts so innocent, and pretends to be nice to everyone around her, but I know deep down that she doesn't like me. Matt won't admit it, but a girl can always tell when another girl doesn't like her._

She smiled. _I'm not even sure what it is she has to be jealous of. She's _always_ with him. Always talking to him, living with him, telling him jokes, making him food, making love to him...she really has got it all, and yet she is_ still_ uncomfortable when I'm around him. She really has nothing to worry about. I have a kindergarten crush on Matt is all. Besides, I would never cheat on Willis, he is too kind and too sweet, and would deserve the truth if anything had to change between us. _

Mimi sat up on her towel, adjusted her designer sunglasses, and placed her things in her tote bag. It was almost 5pm. _Matt's party is going to start soon. I guess I should go back home and get ready. Willis is probably wondering where I've been._ She'd gotten into the slightly bad habit of leaving her cell phone at home when she went to the beach. She was marvellous at losing things, and her cell phone was one of her more _important_ possessions. She wanted to take any precaution she could _against_ losing it.

_Besides, I haven't been lying here _that_ long,_ Mimi told herself. _Oh alright alright, I'm getting up. _She threw on her mini skirt, rolled up her towel, grabbed her pink tote bag, pulled on her gladiator sandals and headed for home.

~*~*~*~*~*

Matt and Sora were setting up their apartment with various decorations, while moving furniture around with T.K. and Kari. "Kari! Can you come help me bake please?" Sora called from the kitchen. Kari kissed T.K. in the living room, then ran to help Sora.

T.K. walked to the spare bedroom to help Matt lift a couch. "So who did you end up inviting to this shindig after all, Matt?" he asked. _Please __don't__ tell me he invited Davis. Please._

"One...two...three!" They lifted their ends simultaneously and walked in synch to the living room. "Not too many people. Yolei, Joe, Davis, Willis, Mimi, you and Kari. That's it. We don't really have a lot places for people to sit, so Sora and I figured it was better to keep it small. Afterwards though..."

"...does the guestlist have anything to do with _Sora's_ preferred company? What about Izzy? And Tai for that matter. What about Cody?" T.K. interjected.

"Tai has a date and Izzy is out of town." Matt responded automatically. He glared at T.K. and took a breath. "May I continue? Or do you have anything else you need to ask. Right. Now." T.K. said nothing, so Matt continued, "some people will probably go to the bar afterwards, so if the rest of them want to join up with us, they can." They placed the couch on the ground, sighing in unison, and then they sat on the couch together.

"Not that you're an idiot..." T.K. began, taking a pause to see if Matt would react. Matt rolled his eyes, so T.K. continued. "But not _all_ of us are legally allowed to drink yet."

"So? You're allowed _in_ the bar. Nobody is going to _make_ you drink if you don't want to."

Matt was right about that, and T.K. was annoyed. "Fine. Anything else you want to get done?"

"I have to do a booze run, actually." Matt said, laughing. T.K. couldn't help but grin. "With all the re-organization that's been going on here, I forgot about one of the main things that everybody at a party can enjoy."

"You mean _most_ people," Sora reminded him. "Could you pick up a bag or two of chips? One for me, and one for everybody else." She handed Matt 200 yen and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks honey."

Matt smiled at her as she walked back to the kitchen. T.K. rolled his eyes. "What? Asked Matt.

"Nothing. Just wondering when you're going to be getting your balls back." T.K. patted his brother on the shoulder. "She's a great girl, don't get me wrong on that, but you used to be a lot more...hmm what's the word? You used to be a lot more...fun! Once upon a time, that is."

Matt sighed crumpled the yen, that Sora gave him, in his hand, and went out the door. _Don't I know it,_ he thought to himself. _Too bad I have no idea what to _do_ about it. _He shoved his hands in his pockets and started down the street.

"Sora, why _did_ you and Matt decide to move in together?" asked Kari. "I mean...you guys are practically the perfect couple...but what if it doesn't work out? Like...what if there's a huge argument and for some reason you guys end up breaking up? Who keeps the apartment? What happens to all the stuff you've bought together?"

Kari had these bouts of paranoia very frequently. Sora knew exactly how to deal with her this time. "I think you know the answer to your last question, and you didn't really _need_ to ask it. As for the rest: Matt and I have been together for nearly three years. I don't see us ending anytime soon, Kari."

"I'm just thinking about the relationship that T.K. and I have with each other, and you guys are the closest in terms of comparison. I care for him, and I don't see myself being able to just _be_ with anybody else, but I don't _know_ a hundred percent for sure if we are _destined _to be together forever. You know what I mean? You _must_ have felt like that about Matt at some point." Kari was twirling her hair, waiting for Sora to respond.

Sora shook her head. "I don't see the _need_ to explain it to you, but any relationship that has no doubts is just not a real relationship. You're not supposed to dwell on your doubts either, though. You discuss them and you move on. Any negative feelings I have towards Matt or our relationship can be dealt with accordingly _at the time_." Sora's expression was smug, and she knew Kari felt inferior. "One day you'll see, Kari. One day, something is going to happen with you and T.K. and your relationship is going to get rocked. Trust me on that."

Kari was starting to wish that someone else would walk into the kitchen. She didn't like when Sora got so serious like this. In fact, most of the time she couldn't _stand_ being around Sora at all. She'd become passive aggressive (although her subtleness had slowly dwindled down to almost nothing), _everything_ seemed to bother her in some way, and over time she had become _very_ possessive of Matt.

Kari _wanted _to tell Matt that he should stand up to Sora (and that Kari couldn't _stand_ Sora), but Tai had advised her to just stay out of it altogether. The only person who seemed willing to confront Matt on _any _matter was T.K. and even he didn't really have a free-pass to tell his brother how to live his life. It also didn't really mean anything, because T.K. never told Kari about his conversations with his brother.

"I'm back!" Matt called from the front hallway. Kari smiled and walked towards the kitchen door to greet him.

"That's great. Bring everything in here, Matt." Sora called back, putting her arm across the doorway to block Kari's exit. Kari glared at her, then she heard Matt sighing and felt his pain. _Sora is either really clueless, or really just doesn't care how she treats him,_ she thought. "Have you finished with the batter bowl, Kari? You should probably clean the bowl before the batter gets stuck, shouldn't you."

If the evening could somehow _not_ manage to end on a sour note because of Sora's crappy attitude, Kari would be surprised. She cleaned the bowl then walked straight past Sora to the living room. T.K. was sitting on the couch and she decided to join him. She sat down and leaned on his shoulder. He put his hand on her knee and smiled at her.

"Don't take it personally," came Matt's voice quietly from behind them. "She has all these interviews with these fashion magazines and she has a bunch of sketches that are supposed to be completed. Some are for this week, and some are for next week, so she's just a little bit stressed out."

"It still doesn't mean she has to be mean to me, Matt." Spoke Kari, sounding slightly hurt.

"I know, Kari. I'll talk to her." Matt promised. Kari couldn't help but smile at the kindness in his tone. She liked Matt a lot (not just because he was T.K's brother). He had a lot of really good qualities in him that she really appreciated. No matter what her opinion of Sora was, she knew she could always count on Matt.

_I hope this party isn't a total bust, _she thought, becoming pessimistic and paranoid all over again.

~*~*~*~*~*

So that is the end of that. I hope you liked Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is already in the works, but won't be up for about 2-3 weeks unless there is a major interest in this story.

Catch you on the flipside!


End file.
